


Curze, Interrupted

by fuukonomiko



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko
Summary: The first rule of bothering Konrad Curze when he's working.Do not.





	Curze, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Tumblr in December 12, 2017 as part of a Kissing Dare.  
> Actual smut added on January 12, 2018  
> Just an excuse to get a piece of the VIII Primarch. Nothing more, nothing less.  
> If he seems a smidgen out of character...truthfully it was the only way to get him laid properly, no? XD  
> Just read and hopefully enjoy! Reviews are most appreciated!  
> Fuuko is an accidental OC, created in part due to a Fuck/Marry/Kill meme involving....you guessed it, Konrad Curze. A former priestess who became Konrad's lover later down the road. She still lives, currently as a Minor Chaos Goddess.  
> Check out my Tumblr, under the same moniker (fuukonomiko) to see!

The Primarch looked up from reading the latest on the Adamantium mines trading reports. He can sense her presence even before she opened the door.

“What do you want?” he spoke rather impatiently.

Fuuko put her hands on hips. “A kiss.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I did hear you. I say that more out of disbelief.”

She took a few steps towards him. “Disbelief?”

“You interrupt my working because you want a kiss?” he snorted as he leaned back unto his chair. 

“Is that such an impossible request?” Fuuko sat on the desk, pushing the reports aside, to which he put his hand on hers to stop what she was doing.

“Hands off my work, Sinthallia.”

“Kiss me.”

“Why?”

Annoyed that he kept interrogating her she leaned forward to bestow a quick kiss on his mouth. She thought she felt him laugh into her kiss and she irritably tried to pull away after giving him a quick one.

But he kept kissing her.

She felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer, his tongue then invading into her mouth. 

She was out of breath by the time he released her.

His arm was still around her waist however.

“I’m done.” she scrunched her face at him, her lips still moist from his tongue scraping against it.

“Well I am not.”

She pressed a finger against his chest. “You didn’t even want one!”

A corner of his mouth lifted. “I asked why. I didn’t say no.”

He pulled her against him and kissed her again.  
Fuuko knew that kiss far too well.

Her dark king was hungry.

Then again, so was she.

She had come here for a brief kiss, nothing more, if she was to be honest. She knew he was going to be busy with reviewing battle reports and the next planet for conquest. Now was not the time to be a nuisance.

They just had to dare her to kiss him. Not that she minded. She had a feeling he was going to be all piss and vinegar when she interrupted his work. However, part of her knew what he liked, how he liked it, so she didn’t think he was going to be all that upset.

Brief, deep, and a bit of a nibble. That was how he enjoyed it. It was exactly what she had bestowed upon him.

She didn’t expect him to reciprocate. In fact all she suspected he was going to do was snarl at her and tell her he was going to get even after work was done.

Because he was always a man of his word.

He had parted his lips to receive her kiss. His arm had pulled her closer, pressing her against his muscled chest. His hands were always cold, but his body was comfortably warm. She had felt his tongue play into her mouth, and that one gentle peck she expected turned into an assault of the senses.

When he said he wasn’t done, she felt her heart race with his suggestion.

Thus that second kiss.

This time it was accompanied by exploration.

His hand made its way across her back, undoing the zip of her clothing.

“Sire…you’re not going to…”

“I am.”

“But the door…”

“Do you really think anyone would dare come in here when they know you are present?”

“What about Trez…or Zso…”

His mouth had moved to the side of her jaw. “They’re not my type…”

Her protest died when he slipped the dress from her shoulders, along with the straps of her brassiere.

He positioned her on the table, shoving off paperwork, books, pens, and whatever else lay on there, all of it falling on the floor in utter disarray.

“Your work…” she spoke in between gasps as he unlatched her bra from the back. His mouth had found its way to her neck now, licking a trail with his warm, roughened tongue.

“We can pick it up later.” he smirked. “You should have thought of that before walking in here demanding to be kissed.”

“But I…” she didn’t finish her sentence when his hand cupped her naked breast. He swirled his tongue around the stiff peaks before taking it in his mouth. He suckled hungrily as his other hand fondled the other, twisting and pinching the nipple in rhythm.

Fuuko ran her fingers through his hair, words encouraging him as she pushed his head closer to her bare chest.

The point of no return had been crossed.

He pulled away after having his fill. He guided her to lay on his desk, her dress gathered in a crumpled heap on her waist. The work table was large enough to accommodate her as he lifted her legs on it. He tugged at her panties, pulling it down and tossing it aside like an afterthought.

“Sire , I really think this isn’t the best idea…” she bit her lip when she felt his hands running up and down her legs, caressing it with his calloused palms.

“You have anything better?” his gaze wandered to the smoothness between her thighs. He ran his finger on it, around it, touching ever so lightly as she moaned her approval. She was already quite wet.

“Not at the moment….” she whimpered when he felt his fingers pry her moist juncture apart.

“Besides…” he murmured. “Your timing was perfect. I needed a break. These reports are stressing me out.”

She cried out, biting on her free hand to stifle the sounds when she felt his lips on her lower regions. His tongue roamed about her womanhood, licking, teasing, gently suckling. She clutched the edges of the desk, her back arching as the Primarch explored between her legs.

“Konrad…” she muttered as pleasurable heat overtook her being. His enthusiastic lapping with his nimble tongue drove her to madness. When he lingered on the swell of her clit she just about lost it.

She opened her eyes, meeting the dark reflection of his eyes as a lopsided grin was on his mouth. He was unbuckling his belt with clear impatience. “Did you need something, Sinthallia?” he teased as he exposed himself to her.

“You.” Fuuko reached for his hand that just undid his pants. “I need you….”

His hands found themselves on her hips as he rubbed his erection against the warm moisture of her slit. She whimpered at his taunting. She knew he was eager to get it on as much as she did, however he likely thought it fit to punish her for messing with him in the first place.

“I need you too.” he said just as he slid into her slowly.

He was always cautious when he entered her. Always. They’ve had a few careless accidents in the past in the heat of the moment and he had been needlessly guilty over it.

Also she had run out of false stories to tell the Apothecary.

When she finally fit him in, he started with his thrusts. Her wet warmth felt good around his member, the Primarch thought as he pumped slowly into her. Her eyes were closed as sweet, short whimpers came from her supple lips. He bent down to take them in a kiss as he moved in and out of her. Her legs had wrapped around his waist, her fingers digging deep upon the muscles of his back. He pushed harder, faster, moving in rhythm with her gentle cries.

Fuuko writhed beneath him, arching to allow him to penetrate as far as he could. His grunting was music to her ears. His fingers were going to leave marks on her thighs with as hard as he pummeled her. That desk, for as heavy as it was, creaked beneath their eager bodies.

Not yet….not yet…her mind protested as a ball of pleasure started to unfurl on her lower abdomen. She took in a sharp breath as she realized she could not stop it. She called out his name when the climax hit her. Powerful and quick, its intensity gave her goosebumps as she clamped onto him, her entire body quivering with delight.

She felt him cup her cheek as a film of sweat covered her face. Her breathing was rapid, uneven, her lips dry from how hard she came. Konrad pulled out of her, clearly still in an aroused state.

“Wait.” she slowly got up, and with his assistance sat up from the desk. “Allow me….allow me to pleasure you, sire.”

He said nothing when she pushed him back on his chair. Her legs were still unsteady, so getting down on her knees was a bit of a relief. Fuuko sat between his legs, his erection at level with her face. She took hold of him in her hand and started to take him in her mouth.

Konrad growled when he felt her lips around his member. Her mouth was tight, warm, wet. She took him in as deep as her throat could handle.

“Sinthallia…” his hands gripped the armrests of his chair so tightly his knuckles changed color. He leaned back, a delighted sound passing through his lips as she gripped him firmly and slid him into the recesses of her throat.

She pushed him in, pulled him out, sucked him so hard he started cussing in Nostraman. She felt his manhood pulsing in her hands as she continued her onslaught. Time seemed to slow down as she devoured him, a smile gracing her lips as she watched his face contort in ecstasy.

Konrad placed his hands on either side of her face, gently thrusting into her mouth, groaning with the tingles of pleasure that surrounded his member.

Her lips felt so good around him. Too good.

He could not stand another second of this. Konrad squeezed her shoulder, their personal signal for her to stop. He slowly pulled himself out of her mouth and lifted her to her feet. The Primarch turned her about and bent her over his desk.

Grabbing her hips, he lifted them so he could take her from behind. Konrad penetrated her with restraint at first. She gasped audibly as she received him again.

“Sire….” the word barely escaped her throat. She felt a mild tug on the back of her head as he pulled on her hair.

He bent over to nibble at the angle of her jaw before he pushed himself all the way in. He straightened out and started thrusting again, this time somewhat more aggressively. Konrad bit his lower lip, enjoying the sensation of her lower lips squeezing him tightly as he went in and out.

Fuuko was no longer thinking clearly. She could feel the desk move noisily with their movements. She held on to it, every push getting her closer to her climax. She cried out, no longer recognizing the sounds coming out of her mouth as he pounded her. His one hand tugged at her hair, the other squeezed the cheek of her ass.

“Fuuko….” she heard him whisper her name as she felt him shudder.

Konrad pushed, his orgasm erupting as he spilled himself into her warm depths. He could feel her walls closing in on him as he continued to lose himself inside her. The Primarch didn’t want to completely finish before she did, and he could tell she was close based on her body movements. He reached down to play with her clit.

She screamed in pure delight as she followed him almost immediately into her own orgasm. Her hand found his wrist that was between her legs, grasping it tightly as she went into delightful spasms beneath him. Her legs gave way and he had caught her, taking her into his arms where she savored the last few moments of her climax.

The Primarch held her close against his chest, his chin resting on her sweaty forehead.

“Sinthallia….” he murmured into her hair. “Are you alright?”

She nodded weakly, as exhaustion threatened to claim her consciousness. “I’ll be alright, Sire.” she assured him as she struggled to lift the top of her clothing. She managed to cover her naked chest. “Just…a little spent…is all.” she tried to slow her breathing down, as well as keep her eyes open.

He tugged her dress to cover up above and below as he stood up and carried her.

“You don’t need to…I’m sure I can walk.” she reasoned when he went through the threshold of his office into the hallway. Luckily it was late and no occupants were present in the corridors.

“I know you can. ” he answered briefly as he held her closer to him. He carried her all the way to her quarters before he settled her down on her bed. 

“Sire….my underwear is in your office…” she recalled suddenly as he bent over to kiss her again, briefly this time.

“It will remind me to drop it off later…” he remarked. “Not that you would need it so soon after I do.” he smirked as he turned on his heel. “You better be ready.”

She cussed at him playfully as he left. Her lids were truly heavy now as the tug of slumber took over.

In the hallway, the Primarch turned a corner to see his First Captain Sevatar and another Night Lord snickering. He took but a glance at them and knew.

“Did you whoresons dare her to come to my office when I’m working?”

The two silenced immediately and straightened up. Sevatar coughed. “Of course not, Sire.”

“Liar.”

They braced themselves for a verbal…if not physical reprimand from their Primarch.

Instead he merely snorted and spoke under his breath.

“Once.” he said. “You will not be as fortunate next time.”

The two Astartes apologized profusely as Konrad told them off, outlining their punishment for the next infraction. Meanwhile a smile tugged at the corner of his lip as he walked away.

He didn’t mind it, to be honest.

But nobody needed to know that.


End file.
